


It Won't Let You Forget

by Outside_Da_Box



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Not sure on ships yet, Void Stiles, maybe you decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outside_Da_Box/pseuds/Outside_Da_Box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles wasn't quite sure how he got there, he just awoke on the damp bed. As he noted his surroundings, he seemed to be in a small cabin, only enough room for two bunk beds. One of which he was sprawled out on. There were two men in the corner, he immediately felt bad vibes from them. Pushing himself off, he noticed his name, carved deeply into the headrest of the bed. He stood, and found his legs wobbly. With confusion in his tone, he looked at one of the two men. The less frightening one."<br/>Stiles is in a camp for serial killers. Why's he there?<br/>With Theo there, something's sure to go wrong.<br/>Can Derek and Scott help get them out of there?<br/>I love Void Stiles so that's probably where it'll go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Truth to be told I have no idea what I'm doing. Sorry if there is something wrong. I have LOTS of misspellings.

Stiles wasn't quite sure how he got there, he just awoke on the damp bed. As he noted his surroundings, he seemed to be in a small cabin, only enough room for two bunk beds. One of which he was sprawled out on. There were two men in the corner, he immediately felt bad vibes from them. Pushing himself off, he noticed his name, carved deeply into the headrest of the bed. He stood, and found his legs wobbly. With confusion in his tone, he looked at one of the two men. The less frightening one.

He caught his eye, and turned to him. "What."

"Er." Stiles backed up. "I was wondering where I am?" He found it had to keep eye contact with the man.

He scowled, and turned back to the more threatening one.

Stiles swallowed nervously exited the cabin, noting the black number burned into it. 119. The first thing he noticed about his surroundings were the high fences. The bold words 'Electrified, Do Not Touch' printed by them.

He walked around, watching the crowded cabins and walkways. It was sometime in the afternoon.

He got bumped by a very large man with many tattoos. Stiles backed up near the shadows of a cabin. As the man turned to face him, a hand came up behind Stiles and pulled him backwards into the shadows, covering his mouth. He thrashed around until he heard a voice. "Shhh. Be quiet." He stilled.

"Scott?" He managed to whisper before Scott pulled on his arm.

The tattooed man couldn't see him in the shadows, but Stiles saw the tear tattoo on his face. He turned and left.

"Thank god you're here. We've been looking for you." Scott smiled, releasing him then tugging his arm, wanting him to follow.

"What are you talking about? Where are we?" Stiles looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Come on." Scott motioned for his best friend to follow him. "I'll explain on the way."

They walked past many cabins, each one with a number on it. The numbers were going up. Scott's guard seemed up, he walked very close to Stiles, as if protective.

They were soon in the mid 300s. And the number of people decreased, making it easier to breath.

"My cabin number is 219." Scott said, and quickened his pace when they saw guards. "Derek's is 040."

"Wait so Derek's here too?" Stiles confirmed, almost tripping when they started walking downhill, into a forest.

"So far." Scott hesitated, and looked off into the distance, no one in sight.

"What, what's wrong?" Stiles furrowed his brow, worried.

"This place stinks of hostility and sin." He took a large whiff of air.

"Are you sure?" Stiles questioned, and when Scott nodded he continued. "Then why are we here? I don't remember anything. What's going on? What is this place? How do we escape-"

"Stiles-" Scott stepped towards Stiles.

"Are we safe?" Stiles stared at him, fidgeting. "How did you get here? How did I get here-"

Scott grabbed his arm. "Stiles." And Stiles stopped. He looked at the Alpha, and took a deep breath, then nodded. And they kept walking, in silence, side by side, following the dirt trail. Soon, though, they went off the trail. "See this dip in the Earth? You wouldn't notice it until it was pointed out. There, is when we head right." Scott explained as they reached the dip, turned to the right of the trail, and started heading in that direction (off trail).

They headed that way for a bit, Stiles deep in thought.

"119."

"What?"

"119." Stiles stated. "My cabin number is 119-"

"Hey." Theo smiled, and Scott looked at him in surprise.

Stiles' mood decreased after that.


	2. Chapter Title? The Second One (I think I'm very sarcastic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this and I forget.  
> They talk. Understand the camp more. Stiles sees a shadow. Meets his cabin inmates.  
> Derek and Stiles don't trust Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is written where they know Stiles killed Donovan and Stiles told Scott, but Stiles knows Theo had something to do with it. Derek doesn't know Theo or about Donovan. The thing with Donovan didn't happen that long ago and Stiles still has the owie on his back.

Theo was sitting patiently next to Scott, while Derek and Stiles sat opposite. Mosquitoes were biting at Stiles, so he pulled his hood up.

Just looking at Theo's face sent loads of distrust down every fiber of Stiles' being. Theo himself just pissed him off. There were so many red flags and every word he spoke made Stiles more irritated. And the worst part was, Theo knew it too.

"How'd you find us?" Scott started.

"I didn't even know you guys were here." Theo admitted.

Stiles bit back an accusation.

"But I was looking around and bumped into Derek." Derek nodded at Theo's remark.

"He mentioned Scott, so I figured I'd take him here." Derek confirmed.

Stiles kept wanting to say something to Theo, something that showed his distrust and argue a bit, but Derek kept nudging him, trying to quiet him without drawing attention.

"This place is a place for anyone involved with a murder." Theo continued.

Scott agreed. "That's probably why I felt all the bad vibes."

Theo smiled a bit, and Stiles just wanted to punch him. He didn't quite know exactly why he hated Theo, but he did.

While Theo updated Scott on what he knew, Derek pulled Stiles aside to talk to him.

"Look." He started. "I know you don't trust him. Everyone knows. It's radiating off of you."

Stiles nodded. "I know."

"I don't trust him either. There's something off about him, but you've got to give him a chance. He hasn't lied yet."

"You've been checking his heartbeat?" Stiles was relieved at least someone was.

"Not as often as you'd like, but I am. So watch it. And try to be nice."

Stiles hated to do it but he agreed and they sat back down.

Theo and Scott were chatting about the past and Scott was talking about high school and when he got bitten.

Stiles wanted to stop the conversation. But he ignored it for a while, rubbing the wound on his back. He was trying hard not to think about Donovan, but how could he not? That's why he was here, wasn't it?

_ 'No.' _

The wind blew the hood off of his head and he realized how dark it had gotten. The rustling of the trees momentarily distracted him. He could see the shadows dance as the sun was almost done setting. A shadowy figure was standing off near the trees, it was watching them-no, it was watching  _ him. _

He nudged Derek. "Do you see that?" He asked, jerking his head silently in the direction of the shadow.

"Shadows?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "Nothing but shadows..." He murmured, but Stiles could tell he was scanning the shadows, looking for anything alarming, which brought Stiles to ease.

"We have to leave soon." Theo said, eyeing Derek. "Guards check the cabins for missing inmates. Since they usually roam around, and fight at night."

"Wow. Okay." Stiles sighed. "Not terrifying in the least."

Theo smirked and stood. "I should probably show you all around."

Scott took out his phone. "No service still...'

"Oh." Stiles smacked himself. He didn't even think about his phone.  _ 'Doesn't matter anyway. I don't even have pockets to put it in.'  _ He thought, realizing he was in grey sweats and a dark blue night shirt.

Scott smiled slightly and nudged him. "Let's go."

Stiles stood, walking in between Scott and Derek, Theo in front. Scott patted his back in a comforting manner. Derek did nothing, but Stiles could still feel the protectiveness around him.

XxX

Theo showed them the cafeteria, bathrooms and courtyard. He was talking about how he'd been there for a few days already and he'd have more time to catch everyone up tomorrow. They split up and went to their cabins.

Stiles didn't realize how tired he was.

When Stiles entered his cabin, they were waiting for him. The two freighting inmates he saw when he awoke.

"Michael." The less frightening one said.

"Lucas." The more frightening giant spat.

After a moment, Stiles followed. "Stiles."

Michael held up a white envelope, taking out a white slip. "Since you got here today, and we want to sleep, let me make this quick."

"Every night around 10 the guards come and check to see if everyone is in their correct cabin. They also leave an envelope. Inside is a task for your cabin to do and how many points the task is worth." Lucas shrugged.

"The cabin people do the task and when the guards come back around the next day to check if everyone's there at 10 at night, they retrieve it and replace it with another envelope. It's a never ending cycle." Michael agreed.

"That is, until you earn enough points to leave." Lucas and Michael looked at each other.

"Since it's your first day you don't need to complete the task. But you will tomorrow."

It took a few moments for Stiles to process the information.

"Okay." Lucas sighed, and drew his blankets to his chest.

"Okay." Michael nodded to Stiles as he laid in bed. Stiles did the same.

( **Hope you guys like this** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably Void Stiles.  
> Possibly Steo vs Sterek.  
> Anything else?  
> I'm a bit of a sucky writer so be prepared.


	3. OoOoOoOoHhHhHh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er........ Quick paced and longer than the other two FINALLY(I think).  
> Theo injects Stiles.  
> Michael and Lucas are sweeties.  
> More Theo being Theo.  
> Learning about black cards.  
> Fighting.  
> Fun stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely NO idea what I'm doing soooooooo..... Eh.

Lucas and Michael were actually pretty nice. They didn't disturb him when he slept and when they did stuff, they tried not to wake him. When he  _ did _ wake, they had him do the task, which just wanted them to mop the cafeteria after breakfast. So they led him to the janitor's closet and got three mops. They set them near the fountain and went to breakfast. Stiles got his food and saw Derek, Theo, and Scott all at a small table in the corner.

He sat next to them and Theo started. "I just told them about the envelopes-"

"I know about those." Stiles nodded.

"The black ones too?"

"Oh. No."

"Well those are a murder fee. In your white envelope is a black slip of paper. It has a cabin number on it. You go to the cabin and each cabin member you kill you get 50 points. It's a way to rid the camp of sin." Theo stated.

"But you're just encouraging murder." Stiles furrowed his brow. "It doesn't make any sen-"

"It's not supposed to." Theo cut in. "Don't you see? This isn't a camp to stop killers. It either tames them or makes them worse."

"Either way, they get out." Stiles shrugged.

"What?" Scott looked at him.

"Yeah. If you get a certain amount of points then you are free to leave." Stiles picked up his tray, along with Theo's-who was done- and Derek's-who wasn't done-and put them away.

Scott followed with his tray. "You going to come with us?"

"Nah. I have mopping duty today. Sorry. Update me later?"

"Yeah. Of course." Scott nodded, walking back towards the group.

Stiles walked to the fountain and grabbed a mop. The other two were still there so Michael and Lucas must've still been eating.

He turned back to the cafeteria but something caught his eye. It looked a bit like a firefly, flying around right at the edge of the forest.

It brought back bad memories. But Stiles was drawn to it. He took a few steps towards it, but abruptly stopped and turned back. He knew he should be no where near that thing. _ Ahhh but he couldn't help it _ . It seemed like it was waiting for him, urging him to come closer. He took a step towards it, then another. He was a few away when he saw it. He rubbed his eyes. What? No.. Yup! There it was. A black shadow, walking along the shadows of the trees.  _ Watching him. Urging him closer. _

Realizing how close he was to both the firefly AND the shadows, he turned around and bolted. He had only a few more steps before he would've been engulfed in shadows.

And to him, that was terrifying.

XxX

He had been mopping for only a few minutes when Theo came into the nearly empty cafeteria. Lucas and Michael were mopping on the other side of the GIGANTIC cafeteria, so Stiles was practically alone with Theo.

"Mopping?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He spat. ' _ God Theo irritated him. _ '

"Just some friendly chat." Theo shrugged, and kept his distance.

Even though Stiles turned away from him to mop he could feel his eyes on him. Almost predatory, looking him up and down. He turned around to tell him to stop but was caught off guard when he was right in front of him, and he stumbled back.

Funny enough he had been mopping a corner so his back was pressed against a wall. Feeling trapped, he spoke, "What do you want?"

Theo looked him up and down, not saying anything, getting closer.

Stiles pushed him back. "Dude stop." He tried to get out of there, but Theo grabbed his arms and  _ shoved _ him back into the corner. Pinning his arms to his sides, Theo's eyes raked over every square inch of Stiles' body, eyes lingering in certain places that made Stiles' face hot and self-conscious. He tried to struggle.

When Theo's eyes finally met his, he felt Theo's thumbs rub small circles along his wrists. "Soon."

Stiles stilled and felt a terrible feeling in his gut.

"Everything okay?" Stiles heard Lucas ask, and he relaxed.

Theo let go of him and took a step back, looking at Lucas while Michael pulled Stiles to them, so they all faced Theo. Stiles had never felt so relieved in his life.

"Yeah we're talking." Theo smiled warmly, as if what just happened didn't just happen. He looked to Stiles. "Right, Stiles?"

When he didn't respond, Theo shrugged, said a quick 'See you later, then' and left.

Lucas looked quietly at Stiles, as if he was making a silent decision.

"You okay?" Michael wasted no time and walked up to Stiles, checking for injuries.

"Were we interrupting?" Lucas finally asked.

"No. Not one bit. Thank you." Stiles smiled, relieved.

"It's just, we saw you across the room and at first we weren't worried." Michael said. "But Lucas said he thought your aura seemed off, so we got closer."

"And that's when we noticed what was going on. How close he was. How he had your arms. How worried you looked." Lucas agreed.

"Well thank you." Stiles smiled. "Really, I mean it."

"We can take care of him, you know." Lucas nudged him. "We can scare him."

"Highly doubt it." Stiles sighed.

Michael took a step away from him. "We've got to clean up still."

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, grabbing the mop.

XxX

After they finished, Stiles met up with Derek, Scott, and Theo. They seemed to be talking about something negative, because their faces weren't happy.

Scott turned to him when he walked over. "What's wrong?"

"Your cabin is on the black card for tonight." Scott told him. "119."

"How do you know?"

"There's a kill board. Lists all the cabins chosen for the kill fee. It changes daily." Scott told him. "But don't worry. We'll be there to protect you."

"You can't." Stiles shook his head. "The guards check the cabins at 10."

"Yeah." Theo agreed. "If you're caught out of your cabin after the guards check, it's over for you."

"Crap..." Scott was worried about Stiles.

But Stiles urged him not to. "Don't worry about it."

"Did you know..." Theo spoke after a moment. "That the black card will be collected at midnight?"

"What?" Derek asked.

"So the guards check the white cards at 10. But if the cabin is also doing the black card, they are allowed out till midnight. Given a few extra hours to do both." Theo frowned.

"Wait wait..." Stiles was confused. "I thought every cabin got a black card."

"No no." Theo shook his head. "Each cabin will receive a black card once a week. That way, if cabin 112 was going to kill cabin 200, and cabin 200 was going to kill cabin 330... then cabin 112 couldn't get any kill points because no one was in cabin 200."

"Since the people in cabin 200 were at cabin 112..." Derek confirmed.

"So does that mean, if my cabin is on the kill board tonight, then my cabin doesn't have a black card?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a lot of information to process." Stiles forced a chuckle.

"You seem off." Scott sniffed him. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Stiles furrowed his brow. "A bit shaken, that's all." He glanced at Theo.

XxX

Stiles was in his cabin. It was 11:03 at night and they had just finished barricading the doors and windows.

"Okay. So they aren't allowed to smoke us out." Michael murmured, stopping to look at their work. Every piece of furniture was placed on the door, and they boarded up the windows with whatever they found.

"I doubt they could. It's pouring out." Lucas countered, listening to the rain hit the cabin's roof.

Somehow they got Stiles a bat.

"You ready for this?" Stiles asked.

"Are you?" Michael replied.

Lucas just growled.

The first punch came out of nowhere, driving Michael to the ground. Then Lucas.

Someone had snuck in somehow. Then the barricade was smashed through by the rest. Punches were thrown. Fists in the air. Stiles’ bat connected with someone he didn't recognize. A fist met his jaw and his foot hit their shin.

Lucas was pounding some guy with his fist.

Michael was tackling another.

They were struggling, but they could handle it.

Stiles faltered when he heard Theo's voice. "Come on Stiles." He felt a hand pull at his hair and he yelped.

He was being dragged outside into the night. He barely made eye contact with Michael, who was wrestling with a guy and a girl.

With one hand over his mouth, and another in his hair, he was thrown into the cold.

"Finally." he heard Theo chuckle. He used the rain as a weapon and splashed mud in his face, trying to gain distance and give him a slippery hold. He did gain a few feet but Theo closed them in a moment, tackling him to the ground, they rolled into the forest. They wrestled for dominance until Theo used his nonhuman strength to pin him to the wet mud.

"Gosh, Stiles." Theo smiled, reaching behind him. "The black card gave me the perfect excuse to find you and use the white card without being suspicious." He pulled a small syringe out of his back pocket, and started to find Stiles' veins in his arm. He thrashed around, eyeing the black liquid and the small object moving around in it. "If you want to be that way..." Theo murmured. "Then fine." He shoved the syringe into Stiles' neck and emptied out its contents. Theo traced his fingers over the black liquid trailing down his neck veins.

Stiles' body felt hot, paralyzed. His breathing erratic, scared.

"It's 11:11, Stiles." Theo smiled despite the odds. "Make a wish."

Stiles opened his mouth and coughed up some of the black liquid. His body relaxed beneath Theo, even though he desperately didn't want to. He wanted to thrash around and get away, but his body wouldn't let him. His grip on Theo loosened and his panting slowed into deep even breaths.

God he was hot. His body was on  _ fire _ . Whatever Theo gave him was working. He wanted to hate it, but his mind was foggy.

"Theo." He groaned. "Get off-"

"God, Stiles." Theo bit his lip. "You're perfect. So perfect." He got up off of Stiles. "So I'm sorry for doing this, but I need to cover up my plans." He grabbed Stiles, flopped him onto his stomach, and shoved his face into the mud. Then kicked him a few times, dragging him back to the edge if the forest, not realizing how far in they'd wrestled.

Making sure no one was looking, he picked up the syringe and placed the white card on him.

“Everything’s going to be fine. Soon enough you’ll be in  _ my  _ pack.” He heard Theo say, but Stiles’ vision was failing him and he blacked out.


	4. The Chapter with no title BAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EHHH.....  
> Mind games.  
> Void.  
> Fucking Theo...  
> Sweeties.  
> Fight.  
> Anger and suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie. I read through it but I don't remember anything I just read.  
> Spelling errors, probably too fast.  
> but EH. *Shrugs*  
> I try to make it the same word count OR longer than the last.  
> AS in long. long. longer. loonger. short. shorter. I'll go back an fourth.  
> OH AND WHEN I POST IT ON HERE THE ITALICIZED WORDS AREN'T ITALICIZED ANYMORE SO IF SOMETHING SEEMS LIKE A THOUGHT IT WAS PROBABLY ITALICIZED BEFORE. But I'm too lazy to read through and italicize them.

"Who did it?" Derek angrily questioned.  
"Derek-" Scott hushed him.  
"No, who did it?"  
Stiles was lying silently on the cabin bed. Few bruised ribs, beat up face, and very cold. But his heart rate was the same as normal. Derek was standing there with Scott, Theo just arrived.  
"Is he okay?" he asked, looking at Stiles. "Is he?"  
"We're not sure." Lucas shrugged, tense. "He just won't wake."  
Ever since Lucas and Michael found him at midnight, Stiles had been lying in that bed, motionless. When everyone was allowed up, they rushed to Stiles' cabin, worried about what they might find.  
Theo was standing in the corner, keeping his distance. Derek was close, but not too close. And Scott was in the chair beside Stiles. Lucas had just come back from grabbing some food for them and they were taking small bites, waiting for Stiles to wake.  
Scott was watching Michael, who was eyeing Theo.  
"What was on him when they found him?" Derek wondered.  
"A white task with the words 'fight someone'. I could see the convenience." Lucas frowned, as if still unsure. "But then why is he still unconscious?"  
"We fought the other cabin away, but I remember one dragging Stiles out by the hair, his other hand firmly clasped on his mouth. Then, right before midnight, the cabin left." Michael eyed Theo. "And you-"  
He was interrupted by Stiles' coughing fit. Black liquid spurting out his mouth.  
"What's going on?" Lucas asked them.  
"Dread Doctors?" Scott asked, holding Stiles' hand, flinching when he felt the pain.  
As Stiles' other hand dug into the sheets, Derek picked it up hesitantly. "I'll help."  
Stiles' pain was taken by the two and he relaxed a bit.  
Michael wiped the black liquid off of Stiles' lips with a white rag. "Doctors? There are no doctors here."  
Theo took a step forward and joined in on the talking. "How'd you two grow so close to him in a day?" He asked, confused.  
Both Derek and Scott noticed the change in Michael. They could feel his distrust. He seemed wary since the moment Theo walked in. Lucas had some trust issues with Theo as well, but not like Michael. He seemed more protective of Stiles when Theo was around that day. And that wasn't a bad thing, but it just caught them off-guard. They weren't really expecting it. So it was brought to their attention quickly. They just needed a moment to confront him.  
"He grows on a person quickly. Became sort of like a puppy you need to watch over." Lucas smiled at Stiles, and it was weird for them to see since Lucas was this frightening giant.  
"Someone to keep safe." Michael said, but his words were directed to Theo.  
This caused Derek to find the right moment. He pulled Lucas over and asked him to show Theo where they found Stiles outside, in which he did. Which left Derek, Scott, and Michael alone with Stiles.  
"Spill." He said. "What's on your mind?"  
"That guy you have there..." Michael was angry. "I think he's the guy that did that to him."  
"Wait. What?" Scott asked. "Theo?"  
"Yes." Michael paced. "While we were fighting, I saw him drag Stiles out by the hair." He took a moment to calm down. "The look in his eyes was NOT friendly, and Stiles could tell too."  
Scott needed to know one more thing. "Do you know if he was just pulling Stiles to safety?"  
"If you count throwing someone onto the wet ground and them fighting back, then yes." Michael frowned.  
"So no." Derek was pissed. "Let's go talk to Theo." He started outside.  
"Derek-" Scott stopped him.  
"You heard him, Scott. Did his heartbeat change? Was he lying?" Derek asked, although he already knew the answer.  
"No-" Scott rushed, but Derek cut him off again.  
"Then why are we just standing here?" They had both stopped, and were glaring at each other.  
"If he knows we know then he'll be more guarded. If he thinks we don't know he could give us more information." Scott explained. "That's why you've got to keep your mouth shut." He told Michael. "Don't say anything."  
They all agreed to keep quiet and when Theo and Lucas came in, Lucas told them how they had just asked the guards and they said that there can be four people in a cabin, so as long as there is only at most four people per cabin and everyone's accounted for, one of them could stay the night and watch over Stiles if they wanted.  
Scott volunteered for first night, Derek second, Theo third, repeat. Although Theo had absolutely NO say over what night he'd get. Scott and Derek just hoped Stiles would wake before the third night.  
Scott stayed with Stiles while Derek and Theo searched for clues on what happened. Derek watched Theo very carefully, making sure he didn't hide anything.  
"Look." Theo pointed to a splotch in the mud. "Looks like he had been fighting here."  
"But why is it black?" Derek questioned, watching Theo as he spoke.  
"The blood?"  
"That's not blood, Theo." Derek corrected.  
Theo nodded quietly, sniffing the black liquid. "Smells like blood."  
Derek sniffed it too. "Why?" He hated to agree but Theo was right. BUT it wasn't blood.  
"That's because it was in him." Theo seemed to come to this conclusion.  
Derek snapped his head up, wondering how Theo would attempt to prove this conclusion.  
"Did you take a look at him?" Theo challenged. "The mark on his neck? Left from a syringe. Find the syringe, find the killer."  
"Killer?" Derek asked, catching Theo's mess up.  
"Yes, this is a place for serial killers, is it not?" Theo stared him down, correcting his mistake effortlessly.  
Derek ignored him. And they both kept looking for any information on what could've happened. Theo would make small talk but Derek would only have one word responses.  
XxX  
Derek and Theo were both even deeper in the woods, searching for prints.  
After it started to get dark, Theo decided to start his plan. "I hear it's going to rain all tomorrow night." He started, but Derek wasn't having it. So after a moment, he just leaped right in. "Stiles has the hottest hip bones."  
Derek's eyes grew wide in surprise. But he said nothing, as he knew Theo was messing with him.  
"I would know." Theo smiled mischievously.  
Derek shook his head, he wasn't going to say anything.  
"You should've seen him yesterday." Theo smiled. "When I had him against a wall."  
The branch Derek was holding snapped. He had no idea what Theo was talking about, but his heartbeat never faltered, not even once.  
"Especially when he told me to stop." Theo smirked, heartbeat consistent. "When I raked my eyes over every inch of his body as he tried to squirm away."  
Derek took a step towards Theo, but Theo was gone. He did it. He provoked Derek. Derek was going to find him. He followed his scent, and Theo's words echoed the woods. "And last night was amazing." He knew Derek knew.  
Derek was right on his heels. "Theo-"  
"How he thrashed around under me." Theo knew how it sounded when he took it out of context, but that was the point. "How he groaned my name."  
Derek was going to kill him.  
"I even told him he was perfect."  
XxX  
Theo had been taunting Derek for a few hours now, managing to stay a few feet away from those claws. Every time Derek calmed himself down, Theo would take another thing he did to Stiles out of context to rile him up again. And Theo found himself enjoying it. Enjoying the thoughts he was putting in Derek's head. Messing with his mind. But in the end, he'd need something to close the deal. That would have to wait till AFTER Stiles joined the pack and he became his Alpha.  
When it was time, Derek chased Theo out of the woods, back into camp, and to Theo's cabin. Theo opened his cabin door, looked at Derek, who was angry as hell, and winked. "It's 10."  
Confused, Derek looked around. No one was there. Everyone was in their cabins at 10. And he was cabin 040. Theo brought him to cabin 520.  
Derek rushed back as Theo closed his cabin door. But they both knew he was too late.  
XxX  
Scott held Stiles' hand carefully, trying to take away as much pain as he could.  
Every couple hours, Stiles would go into a coughing fit. Spitting up the black fluid. Occasionally he would thrash around, but they had tied his arms and legs down because the last few times he did, he cut and bruised himself.  
At 10 the guards came, tallied Scott off the list and continued on.  
Stiles would mumble things, Scott caught a few words but none of it really made sense. Derek and Theo never came back so that probably wasn't a good sign. And he couldn't go after them to see if they were fine. He'd have to see in the morning.  
Michael and Lucas would come in from time to time and check up on Stiles. Scott would tell a few stories about Stiles and they would listen quietly.  
"You're quite fond of him, aren't you." Michael asked.  
"Yeah." Scott smiled down at Stiles. "I am."  
XxX  
Stiles was walking in darkness.  
He heard it following him. Every time he'd turn around, it would stop. The footsteps would echo and he couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from. That is, until he looked down and saw his reflection staring back at him. It smiled in its own twisted way and he found himself smiling back. It beckoned him closer, so he bent down to it. It placed a hand up, and when he placed his upon it it pulled him down.  
Deep  
Deep  
Deeper  
God. He was struggling to get out. It was like murky water and he was drowning. Help Help Help.  
Help won't come.  
So he swam, up to the surface. The tide brought him in and he was standing on white tile. Staring at himself, chained up.  
"Let me in." It said, pulling at its restraints. "Trust me." Its broken voice haunted him.  
"No..." He backed up, but found he couldn't. For he was on a ledge. Either he go to his chained up self or fall.  
He watched his other self. Void. All of the horrible things he did... He couldn't go back there. His eyes watered and his hands shook.  
"Come on." It said. "You know what's happening, right?"  
Stiles dared not to speak to it.  
"Theo brought us together again."  
He let out a sob. "No." he begged. "Please go. I- I don't-"  
"Yes you do." It was close to him.  
Was it just his mind or did the chains grow longer?  
Stiles choked back another sob.  
"Stiles." It looked less helpless than before. "Theo wants to bring us back to our potential."  
"No... No. You just want a host." Stiles could feel its breath, and it both terrified and thrilled him.  
"Do you remember one of the things I said when we were together?" Without giving him time to answer, it continued. " _'Are you threatening us?'_ "  
Stiles vaguely remembered a moment like that, but it was hard to remember because then it led to everything he did after. How much blood was really on his hands?  
He couldn't face it, it was too close. He turned to the cliff's edge.  
"You remember liking it. You had power. You weren't a useless human." It spat out the word.  
"Stop. Please." Stiles whimpered. "Leave me alone. Just leave me alone!"  
_~~'I'm going to fall. I'm going to fall. I'm going to fall.'~~_  
He jerked himself around to face it and all his confidence disappeared when it was right there. In front of him. No chains or anything. It grabbed him by the throat and shoved him off the cliff.  
_"We're going to live."_  
s  
c  
r  
e  
a  
m  
i  
n  
g  
_'oh. I understand now._ ' Stiles thought, mind fuzzy. _'It wanted me to think I had a choice. But I really never had one to begin with.'_ It would have scared him, but Stiles had to laugh. It was funny, wasn't it.  
So  
Very  
Funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> By the way I'm tallying up the score on the ships. But I might not be able to do ALL of em'. Maybe I'll imply a few. Like mannerisms or something.


	5. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Steo happens. Er... Sad things. Stiles realizes the truth.  
> Theo's the Alpha.  
> Derek's back.  
> Food poisoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get mad at me. It's not my fault I am a weirdo.

By the next morning, Theo was at cabin 119, talking to Scott.

"What?!" Scott tried to keep his voice low, but failed.

"There was nothing I could do." Theo frowned. "It was 10 and I barely made it to my own cabin."

"How do you know he didn't make it?" Lucas persisted, standing near the doorway.

"He told me he'd find meet us here as soon as the inmates could leave their cabins." Theo looked worried. "So that's where he's got to be. It's been three hours since then."

Scott was pacing. "How do we get him out?"

"You can't." Michael checked Stiles' temperature. "Last week we watched someone get dragged away by the guards. Since that was his first time breaking the curfew, he was out after a little less than a week."

"Then who's on watch tonight?" Lucas asked, watching Stiles quietly.

"I guess I am." Theo shrugged.

"No. I'll watch him again." Scott shook his head, sitting back down in the chair next to Stiles.

"Scott you didn't sleep last night." Lucas looked towards Theo. "As much as I don't like you, you've got a point."

Theo said nothing. He knew he'd be keeping watch that night, he was just waiting for Scott to realize it. So he stood back and waited for the argument to cease.

When it did (Which took quite a bit of arguing which tired Scott out even more), Scott sighed in defeat, before standing. "I'm going to get some food for everyone."

"You're going to get some sleep." Theo added. "I'll get the food."

Scott swayed for a moment, then nodded silently, walking over to Stiles for a quick moment to squeeze his hand and whisper something in his ear that Theo didn't catch.

Walking out, Theo watched Scott make his way to his cabin, before leaving to get food for everyone.

Once he had a few plates of food balanced in his arms, he got back to cabin 119.

XxX

Stiles was walking down a stairwell. But the way it went made no sense, soon he was walking up again, then back down. And at one point, he would take a step, but would go no where. The stairwell led nowhere. But he kept walking. Every time he stopped, he'd hear the footsteps. So he couldn't stop. Not now. His mind numb.

Then he was in his jeep. A Blue 1980 CJ5 Jeep. Cordova. He was driving. But he was frozen. Next to him, was Theo, and behind him, in the backseat, sat the Nogitsune.

"What do you want?" Stiles spat, but he could hear the tremble in his own voice.

"Look." Theo motioned ahead, and he stared out into the road. The Nogitsune's hands were on Stiles' shoulders, and Lydia was in the middle of the road. She was frozen, scared, and the Jeep was heading right for her. He tried to slam in the brakes, but he was frozen. His body _wouldn't move_.

He heard her scream just before her blood splattered on the windshield.

Next was Liam.

"The Nogitsune powers you." Theo leaned towards him as Liam was hit, tumbling over the Jeep.

"Stop." Stiles looked at him, panicked.

"It chose you." Theo continued, glancing back at the street. There was Malia. "Not because you were a weak human."

Stiles tried to swerve out of the way, but it was no use, he hit her dead on. This time, with a forceful snap of her neck against the hood.

"Because, you were a human who 1. Needed power. And 2. Had the mindset to use it." Theo put his mouth close to his ear. "Stiles, the Nogitsune didn't put those terrible thoughts in your head when it possessed you, it pulled them out of the deepest darkest parts of your head."

Stiles didn't comprehend Issac's lifeless body sliding under the Jeep, his thoughts were focused on Theo and his words.

"It didn't give you any new strengths. Not really. It did everything you could, everything you  _can_ do. So you had the power to deceive all the wolves, and kill all those people. You've had it in you the whole time. The Nogitsune just helped bring it out."

Stiles shook his head. "No..." He looked to Scott, in the middle of the road,  eyes worried, then they grew scared and Stiles screamed when the force of the Jeep flung Scott backwards just so it could run him over again.

"Do you understand?" Theo's words were cruel in his ear.

Stiles refused to say anything, but when Derek was on the road, he turned to meet Theo's eyes.

"Join my pack." Theo said.

"No."

Derek's body broke the first layer of glass on the windshield.

"That way I can help control you." Theo's tone was serious. "Stiles, I need you in my pack. That way I can make sure you are safe and those around you are safe."

"Scott can do that." Stiles spat back, finally able to move a bit, and stopped the Jeep. "Plus you _have_ to run out of people to run over-" Stiles watched his dad walk over to the Jeep, to his window. "Stiles? What are you doing out here?"

"Dad." Stiles got out and hugged him. All too aware of how Theo and the Nogitsune vanished.

He could hear Theo in his thoughts ' _The Nogitsune gives you the strength you hide and without my help... This is how you'll do on your own_.'

A sudden ache tugged at Stiles' chest. At first it didn't matter. But he felt the power he keeps down. The potential he buries inside. It wanted to do something. It wanted to _blossom_.

"You okay?" His dad asked as he pulled away.

Stiles looked at his shaking hands. He could feel the bloodlust. He  _needed_ it. All that pent-up anger and energy he keeps all coiled up inside wanted to be released. _Now_.

"Dad..." He warned, backing up. "You have to leave."

"What's wrong, kiddo?" His dad stepped closer, brow creased in concern for his son.

"Stop." His voice cracked. "I don't want to hurt you." Then he had the wrench. The one he used on Donovan. Right in his hand.

"Stiles?"

Stiles couldn't hold it. He turned to his Jeep and whacked it. Again and again, leaving a large dent on the hood. But he knew it wouldn't stop. He needed blood.

"Dad." He mumbled, bottom lip quivering. "Please go."

"I'm right here, Stiles. I'll always be here." He knew his dad was trying to be supportive, but he didn't know what was about to happen. And neither did Stiles.

In seconds, Sheriff Stilinski was on the ground, hit with the wrench. Stiles didn't know what was happening, his arm was going back and forth, each hit causing more blood to erupt on the Sherriff's face. And the excitement coursing through Stiles' blood, mixed with the complete _dread_ , and his Father's pain. It powered him. He found himself laughing, and it scared him.

When the pain stopped, and Stiles could finally stop. He slumped next to his father. Tears in his eyes. "Ohmygod." He shook. "Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod."  He held his father's lifeless body in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The blood. The blood was everywhere. On his hands. HIs clothes. His _face_. The metallic taste wouldn't leave his mouth.

After a few minutes of struggling silence, he looked up at the sky, no tears left his eyes but they remained moist.

"I get it." He whimpered. "I do. I really do."  Shoulders shaking, he held back a sob. "I'll be good. I promise." He stroked his father's hair, tears coating his cheeks. "I'll be good."

XxX

Theo stood quietly in the room, as he had been for the past few hours, waiting for Stiles to process the information he gave him. He had taken the restraints off and tried to make Stiles a  _tad_ more presentable. When he couldn't stand the silence any longer, he sat next to Stiles. "Stiles." He whispered, getting his mouth close to his ear. "I need you awake. The storm is about to start and we need to hurry. It's almost 11:30. 30 minutes to kill."

Slowly, Stiles' eyes started to flutter open. "Theo?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, wincing when he felt a dull ache.

"Stiles. We need to start. Now." Theo urged him up. But Stiles already knew what he was talking about. God, he needed to kill. His breathing picked up.

"No." Stiles looked around Theo, at the bodies of Lucas and Michael. "Are they dead?"

"No. Just something in their food." Theo helped him stand and walked him to the door. "Now hurry." He handed him the black slip of paper. _'CABIN 212_.' "It's our lucky day."

Stiles nodded. No time to waste. He made his decision. He had no _choice_. So he walked out the door.

At first he walked, but when the urge grew unbearable he ran. He wasted no time dismissing the surprised faces of everyone in the cabin, as it as 25 minutes till midnight. Didn't notice the way the first two men fought while the younger ones hid. How strong he was at his full potential. After he slaughtered them he moved on to the others, who were crying. After one of the two youngsters were terminated, the bloodlust grew weaker, and Stiles realized what he had done, and felt the weak pulse as he held the neck of the sobbing boy.

"Please. Pleas-" He choked, and Stiles released him.

"Oh my god." He crouched down to watch him crawl desperately under a bunk bed. "Hey. You can't run." He meant for it to be sarcastic, but it came out threatening.

"You have 5 minutes." Theo was at the door, observing the mess of bodies and blood staining the walls. "Hurry."

And at that moment, Stiles' urge grew again, and he grabbed the poor boy, wasting no time snapping his neck, and taking in what little pain he had left. He stood and walked past Theo, who followed.

They ran back to the cabin with a minute to spare, and cleaned Stiles off. Theo took his shirt and pants to clean them while Stiles went to shower.

Stiles was rinsing off the blood when Theo entered the bathroom, clean clothes in hand. No one said anything, so Stiles started, he drew in a shaky breath. "How are you going to control me?"

"You're in my pack now. Are you not?" Theo countered.

Stiles knew the answer, the way Theo drew him in... ' _Like he was his Alpha_ '... Stiles hated the idea. _Despised_ it. "Yes. You are."

"Are what?" Theo wanted a full answer.

Stiles glared at him for making him say it. "You are my Alpha."

And that did it. That created the connection between them. And Stiles couldn't help thinking about Derek and Scott, then.

XxX

Derek had been starved for _days_. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he was taken by the guards. He was put into a small room with no windows. They tried to fight him, but when he didn't respond, they just left him alone, waiting for him to try to escape. But when he didn't, they let him go. They had no information on him and since they couldn't toy with him there was no use in him staying there. They told him he had to walk straight to his cabin.

Walking back to his cabin, he was stressed about Theo's words. Why had Theo said those things? Why did he want him to get taken by the guards? And why was he so angry about Stiles and Theo? He didn't own Stiles. Stiles could take care of himself. ' _But he couldn't_.'

He remembered Stiles. Unconscious on the small bed. How much that irritating teen could make him worry that much. Make him  _that_ protective. It puzzled him how much he cared.

When he arrived in his cabin, his roommates were there, worried. The twin sisters were huddled together, talking to him in unison. "Derek! Where were you?!" They hugged him and sat back down.

"I got caught out too late." He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Matt, the older roommate, entered the room. "Since we're on the blacklist tonight, we we're afraid we'd be targeted by the murder cabin." He shrugged, but Derek could see he was tense.

"What murder cabin?" Derek asked.

"You've been gone for four days." Matt sat down on his bed. "Two of those days, there have been serious killings of cabins on the blacklist. Some cabin is ruthless."

Derek was silent, and as he noticed it was in the afternoon, he needed to check up on Stiles.

"Wait. Where are you going?" The twins asked.

"Out." Derek responded before hurrying towards cabin 119.

When he got there he ran straight into Scott. "Derek!" He was surprised and relieved to see him.

"Scott? What's wrong?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Stiles is with Theo. They are just sitting across from each other. _Staring_. Stiles had been crying." Scott looked as worried as ever. "Lucas and Michael have food poisoning. And I don't know what to do."

XxX

Stiles awoke to Theo staring silently at him. And the worst part was, he wasn't creeped out like he would've been before. Sure he was human but the Nogitsune was a fox, and animals know their Alphas, right?

(Change in P.O.V)

Theo watched Stiles watch him. He saw the confusion pass his features, a tad of hate, but most of all curiosity. He hadn't told Stiles the WHOLE truth while in his subconscious. As in Stiles wasn't  _completely_ human. Maybe he wasn't human anymore. Theo didn't know. He still had to figure out the Nogitsune's terms.

He watched as Stiles got up off the bed and took a small step forward before quickly sitting back down. Theo found it humorous, so he stood, and took a step forward.

Stiles' guard raised instantly, but Theo knew he wouldn't for long, not to _his_ Alpha.

And after a moment, he was proven correct. Stiles' guard lowered, not by his choice, and he relaxed. So he took another step, and another, until he stood right in front of him. He kneeled, taking Stiles' hands in his own. "Stiles."

Stiles resisted, and evaded his stare.

"Stiles." Theo knew his eyes flashed, because Stiles looked at him and stopped resisting. "I need to... Now... You're not going to like it..." He started. "But I said some things and I need you to help me fix some problems I created."

Stiles tried to draw his hands away, but Theo held them tight. "I already did what you wanted. I became part of your-"

"No." Theo's tone was firm, and Stiles had no choice but to listen to his Alpha.

Theo continued. "Joining the pack was a way to  _help_ you. But you have to earn the rest. If I teach you control, you owe me something in return."

Stiles said nothing, trying to find a loophole.

"You do something for me. I do something for you. You joined my pack. I gave you people to slaughter. That way your bloodlust subsided."

Stiles was looking silently at his hands, which were in Theo's. Quietly, so only Theo could hear, he asked, "What do you want?" His voice seemed defeated, and a tad broken.

So Theo waited till he looked and met his eyes, before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

He could feel Stiles' want to pull away, but he did not. So Theo kept his mouth on his, trying to drag it out. God, it was funny how much Stiles wanted to get away, to crawl under the bed and hide away. Theo loved it.

Just to be an asshole, he bit Stiles' bottom lip, drawing blood. He flinched and pulled away, and Theo felt the need to show him who was the Alpha, who was in control. So he took a fist full of Stiles' hair and yanked him backwards, pulling himself on top. Growing scared, Stiles tried to push him off.

"No no no." Theo grabbed his hands and held them over his head. "Who's in control?"

It took Stiles a second to register the question, before thrashing around beneath him. Like he had a will again. Like he didn't just give up moments ago. "Get off!" He struggled and wouldn't stop. "Theo! Hey, get off. Dude. Stop. Please. Get oFF!"

"What can I do to make you _shut up_." Theo sighed, before straddling his hips and kissing him harshly.

Stiles tried to say something but Theo took that moment to stick his tongue in his mouth, exploring it.

(Switch P.O.V's)

He thrashed around but Theo had a good hold on him. He thought about biting Theo's tongue off, but that would end  _very_ badly for him.

"Who's in control?" Theo asked again, lifting his head up to look down at him.

Stiles, panting, smiled. "Fuck you." He couldn't believe he didn't think of how Scott and Derek would help him through whatever Theo had done. He'd show no obedience to Theo.

But then he felt Theo's mouth on his neck, and he made a gurgling sound. "No." He tried to free his hands. And for a moment, he did. He managed a good whack at Theo's face, and he was pretty proud of himself. Theo's glare didn't bother him, but when he grabbed the restraints and tied his hands to the bed, he felt sick to his stomach, and tried to scream, but Theo was quick, tying the restraints like he probably had many times before to other victims, and clamping his hand down on Stiles' mouth, while running his mouth down his neck.

Stiles tried to say something, but his words were muffled and he could feel tears prickle at his eyes. Theo was leaving marks. Bite marks or hickeys, he couldn't tell for sure. But Theo was trailing them down both sides of his neck, down to his collar bones. "Stiles." He stopped, looking down at him. "How many articles of clothes do I have to take off before you obey?"

Stiles froze. He was joking, right? He looked towards the wall clock. It was close to 8 AM. Everyone could leave their cabins at 8 AM. He could wait. Derek and Scott would be there at 8:01. He was sure of it. So he made eye-contact with Theo, and spit on him.

Theo growled, wiped the spit off of his face, and slammed Stiles' head down onto the headboard. God that hurt. Theo shoved Stiles' shirt over his head, trapping his arms even more. He stopped, thinking of something, before pulling Stiles' shirt so it covered his face. Then he got off him.

It was then Stiles let the tears flow. He trembled, pulling his legs up to his chest. He was unable to see Theo and what he was doing. His head ached.

Two hands put pressure on his thighs and he yelped, trying to keep them closed, but Theo was trying to spread his legs, get in between them. Stiles kicked randomly, but Theo caught a foot and pushed his legs open. He got in between them, and rested his hands on his thighs.

He felt Theo's breath on his neck. "God Stiles." Theo left another mark on his neck. "You should see yourself right now. Shaking, _sexy_. Vulnerable." Theo laughed. "You're lucky it's almost 8. Or I would take you right now."

Stiles let out a sob, and Theo rolled his shirt down. Theo meant it. He would've taken Stiles and left, if it weren't five minutes till 8. He untied his arms and as Stiles rubbed his wrists, he slammed his fist in the headboard beside Stiles' head, making him freeze, a tear making its way down his cheek. He got his face close. "And if you think you can get Scott and Derek to help, you can't. If you're in a pack..." He rephrased. "If you're an  _animal_ in a pack, the pack is the only way to resolve your problem. No one in any other pack can help you. That's how it is." As the clock ticked to 8 AM, Theo threw Stiles his sweatshirt. "And you have some fox in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there have been more Steo? Or nah? Or something with a less rape vibe to it. Or I don't know. Endgame Sterek I swear!  
> If you want the sexy times comment below. If no to the sexy times then only fluff and romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always nice. Please tell me what I should add. Whether it's a ship or ideas on how the story could go.  
> Thank you.


End file.
